Shocking soda!
by force majeur
Summary: ONE SHOT. Bahkan Sasuke maupun Sakura tak tahu mengapa Naruto selalu memencet hidung dan mulutnya setelah minum minuman bersoda. AU.


**Disclaimer**

-sighs- seharusnya ini gak perlu dilakukan khan? Wong dah pasti. Okay-okay.

Naruto adalah hak milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya sekedar fans.

**A/N**

Sudah lama aku gak posting apapun, maklum orang sibuk –coughs-.

Anyway, fanfic ini diinspirasi oleh salah satu fanfic yang aku baca dan iklan Coca-Cola.

Enjoy^_^

**Shocking Soda!**

"Berr" si Politikus Jepang berusaha meniru si Politikus Negro. Usahanya yang telah mengorbankan gengsinya itu gagal. Kurang hidup. Si Negro dan anak buahnya yang negro juga, tersenyum. Mengetahui alasan dibalik kegagalan si Jepang. Si Anak buah lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari kotak merah yang lalu disodorkannya ke dada si Politikus Jepang.

Coca-Cola botolan fresh dan masih dingin.

Naruto tertawa. Sasuke tidak peduli.

Si Politikus Jepang menatap botol dengan cairan merah, bertanya-tanya. Salah satu anak buahnya yang mengerti menawarkan untuk membukakan botol tersebut. Beotol tersebut kembali ke tangan si Politikus Jeoang lengkap dengan sedotan. Si Politikus Jepang tersenyum, berterima kasih dan tiba-tiba tenggorakannya kering. Menghirup napas dalam, si Politikus menyedot dengan satu tarikan nafas. Dan meneguknya, jakunnya naik turun.

Naruto meng-euwwww.

Dan

"Berrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" si Politikus Jepang akhirnya sanggup mengeluarkan suara khas setelah minum Coca-Cola. Lengkap dengan getaran badan yang lebih mirip goyang dada.

Semua orang tertawa. Begitu pula Naruto, lucu melihat orang jepang yang biasanay kaku sanggup bergetar seperti itu. _Sasuke bisa gak ya? _Pikir Naruto. Dan Sasuke langsung memukulnya.

"Hey, apa-apaan sih" teriak Naruto, mengelus-elus kepalanya. Bertambah marah ketika tahu Sasuke memukulnya dengan _Digital Fortress _yang tebalnya langsung membuat mata Naruto berair bahkan sebelum membacanya.

" Kamu klo mikir jangan keras-keras, kedengaran." jawab Sasuke "dan jangan mikir aneh-aneh" tambahnya.

"oh"

"Hn"

Ketenangan kamar Sasuke berlanjut. Naruto memutuskan untuk menonton _Ice Age _untuk kelima kalinya-di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke melanjutkan membaca _Digital Fortress _ sebelum kakaknya pulang.

~*~*~*~

Naruto keluar dari kelas diam-diam seperti maling, toleh kanan kiri. Sakura dan Sasuke tak terlihat. Kemungkinan sudah ada di club sepak bola. Perfect.

Rencana hari ini : makan ramen tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura melarang Naruto untuk makan ramen setelah Naruto diopname selam tiga hari akibat gangguan lambung. Sakura langsung menyalahkan ramen, khususnya ramen kemasan yang Naruto makan seperti nasi dan mengandung bahan yang Naruto tidak ingat namanya ditambah MSG yang jelas banyak terkandung dalam ramen. Sasuke yang selalu mengunjunginya selama tiga hari ia ditahan oleh Tsunade-hime menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatirannya dengan mengejek Naruto.

" Kamu itu sudah bodoh, jangan memperparah kebodohanmu dengan terus-terusan makan gelas penuh MSG seperti itu" ejek Sasuke datar.

Naruto sudah pasti melompat dan mencekik Sasuke kalau bukan karena IV yang menancap di tangannya, kalau lepas susah memasukkannya kembali.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto bersyukur, temannya sangat peduli padanya.

Hari ini saja dia belum makan ramen satu cup pun! Ayahnya, yang sedikit khawatir anaknya masuk rumah dan percaya dengan omongan Sakura membuang setengah stock ramen cup yang ada di dapurnya. Minato si kapten pemadam kebakaran yang sibuk itu mengisi lemari dapurnya dengan roti tawar.

Sakura sendiri, demi kesehatan temannya, selalu membawakan bento untuk Naruto, Sasuke juga, err…dia gak mau pilih kasih. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan kemampuan culiner sama dengan nol "menyeret" Naruto setiap ada kesempatan ke rumahnya. Mikoto Uchiha sangat senang karena Naruto selalu bahagia jika Mikoto membuat masakan jenis baru dan tidak khawatir jika teracuni, tidak seperti dua anak laki-lakinya sendiri.

Namun, bagaimanapun kerasnya kedua sahabatnya berusaha melepaskan Naruto dari cengkraman ramen, Naruto tetap saja makan ramen, sedikit memang—dan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Naruto sekarang sakau. _Aku mau ramen!!!!!_ Rengeknya dalam hati sambil lari ke arah dapur. Dia menyembunyikan 3 ramen cup di balik seragamnya yang ia beli pagi tadi sebelum sekolah dan sebelum bertemu Sasuke tentunya. Naruto akan meminta cook sekolah air panas dan tempat persembunyian.

Perjalan ke dapur sekolah sampai habisnya ramen Naruto berjalan dengan lancar. Sakura tidak datang menggebrak pintu dan menyeretnya ke klub dan membuang ramen cupnya yang berharaga ke tempat sampah. Tiga ramen cupnya sebenarnya belum membuatnya kenyang, dia ingin lagi namun uangnya habis untuk tiga cup ramen itu, bahkan untuk membeli air mineral untuk melepaskan dahaganya pun uangnya tak cukup.

_Nanti saja minta Sakura, _ Naruto memutuskan dan berjalan menuju klub sepak bolanya untuk latihan. _Sakura bakal bunuh aku klo aku telat. _ Dan Naruto berlari seakan dikejar maling.

~*~*~*~

Salah besar dia lari, sekarang dia haus dan ternyata Sakura dan bahkan Sasuke pun tidak ada dimanapun. Naruto menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorakannya yang kering. Tak mempan. _Dan kenapa sekarang harus musin panas siiiiih!_

Kiba dan Lee berpenalti ria dan yang lain sudah melakukan pemanasan. _Sudah panas, buat apa pemanasan lagi. _Naruto duduk di bangku pemain, menatap kosong ke arah lapangan, berharap ada minuman jatuh dari langit. Teralu gengsi—atau tak punya hati untuk menggangu temannya yang tidak menganggur seperti dirinya.

_Sasuke kemana ya?_pikir Naruto.

Dan seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Kamu gak pemanasan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

" Anjing!" teriak Naruto kaget, rohnya hampir lepas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum—senyum sombong khas keluarga Uchiha kecuali Mikoto. Naruto cemburut namun langsung menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang meminum sejenis teh dari botol yang nampaknya baru saja keluar dari pendingin. Jakun di leher pucat Sasuke naik turun. Naruto menelan ludah lagi.

Sasuke yang sadar Naruto melototi leher dan minumannya menawari Naruto, " Haus?".

Naruto mengangguk." Sebentar, " kata Sasuke, dia meminum setengahnya dan setengahnya lagi disodorkan ke Naruto." Sudah kubilang jangan makan ramen terus. " nasehat Sasuke.

"hehehe,kok tahu" Naruto menggosok kepalanya yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil seteguk lansung dari botolnya—sama sekali tak peduli jika itu termasuk ciuman tidak langsung, toh mereka sudah ciuman. Rasa geli di lidahnya membuatnya sadar bahwa ini minuman yang dia hindari.

SODA!!!!!!!

" Ini soda ya?!"tannya Naruto setengah berteriak, retoris. Sasuke yang melakukan pemanasan di dekat Naruto hanya mengangguk. _Setan, gak bilang dari tadi._

" Aku benci soda."gerumbel Naruto. _Tapi aku haus, apalagi tehnya lumayan enak. _Naruto mengangkat botolnya dan menghabiskan teh bersodanya dengan cepat, mengerutkan hidung dan alisnya ketika sodanya menggelitik lidah dan tenggorakannya.

Melempar botol sisanya ke temapt sampah, " Sankyu, teme!" dia berteriak dan Sasuke hanya menggerutu.

~*~*~*~

Naruto memencet hidungnya dan menutup mulutnya, Coca-Cola kosong di depannya. Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dari proposal yang dia kerjakan untuk melihat Naruto.

Mengira Naruto akan muntah, dia menunjukkan jarinya ke sebelah kiri " westafel " katanya dengan suara monotonnya.

~*~*~*~

Naruto berhenti di tengah lapangan, duduk dan menutup hidung plus mulutnya. Naruto si Striker nomor dua diam di lapisan defender, berusaha menghentikan siksaaan soda yang mengancam akan.

" Hey Naruto," tanya Shikamaru, si Keeper yang malas " kenapa kamu?" Shikamaru menguap. Naruto mengasihani dirinya sendiri kenapa keeper timnya harus malas seperti itu. KIba menyerang daerah lawan seperti anjing gila. Shikamaru berterima kasih karena tidak perlu sibuk menjaga gawang.

" Uuugh, bentar."jawab Naruto. _Adududddduuuh. _Udara yang terakumulasi di perutnya karena soda mengancam keluar. Naruto yang tak mau terus-terusan tersiksa dengan sendawa rasa soda, membiarkan udara itu keluar.

"Hmmmffff" teriak Naruto—setengah menunduk—yang untungnya ditahan oleh tangannya yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, tangan yang satunya memukuli lapangan berumput yang tak bersalah. Hidungnya panas, sendawanya keluar bukan hanya dari mulut tapi juga dari hidung. _Setan…aku benci soda._

Shikamaru yang melihat kelakuan berlebihan Naruto hanya mengangkat satu alisnya. Naruto yang mengenal keluarga Uchiha lahir batin tahu maksud gerakan satu alis itu.

" Hehe, sendawaku keluar dari hidung—habis minum soda, hidungku panas!" jawab Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya.

Shikamaru mendesah, "capek deh."

Naruto cemberut. _Memangnya gak sakit apa hidungku. _

Naruto benci soda.

**~Owari ~**

**A/N :**

**Leherku kaku sekaku kayu!!!  
**

pernah khan ngrasain sendawa dari hidung? Fufufu. Anyway, rencananya sih aku mau nulis series Naruto, sedikit mirip dengan Gunslinger Girl—karena idenya juga dari Gunslinger duh! dan satu series fanfic Saiyuki. Sayang oh saying, aku masih malas. Mau ujian juga.

eh aku baru sadar klo kata baku yang benar itu "napas" bukan nafas. Capek baca ulang =.=

**Oh! Doakan aku bisa ujian masuk STAN juga ya guys!**….setidaknya bisa.

Okay, ada tombol **review** di bawah,please klik dong, aku mau tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kalian setelah membaca cerita yang tak terlalu bagus ini. Please*kitty eyes*

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya. Ja!

**//Hami a.k.a Mongose//**


End file.
